The objective of this first renewal of the Integrated Biological Systems Training in Oncology (IBSTO) program is to continue to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for careers in cancer research with comprehensive training in basic and translational research. IBSTO training focuses on basic cellular processes and mechanisms that are shared between cell biology and developmental biology that are critical to understanding how cells become tumorigenic and on how to translate this basic research knowledge to the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of cancer. The IBSTO program takes place in an active and growing Medical Center environment with state-of-the-art facilities, a vibrant NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center, top-ranked basic science departments, an Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, and an active Office of Postdoctoral Affairs. The Program Director has a strong record of basic cancer research and administrative experience. In our first four years we have already recruited 22 outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees that have been very productive. Trainees have been placed with experienced, well-funded, productive preceptors in an interactive research environment with extensive resources. The three broad areas of experience of our preceptors are in cell biology, developmental biology/genetics and medicine. Each trainee has mentors from each group to provide unique and valuable perspectives to enhance their cancer-related research training. The goals of our training program are to provide proactive mentoring and oversight, provide cross-discipline education and research, provide training in cutting edge methodology, develop useful academic skills, foster interactions with faculty and other trainees, provide exposure to current cancer research discoveries, and provide exposure to clinical cancer treatment and translational research. In this renewal we have strengthened our clinical/translational component with the addition of an Associate Director and new preceptors who focus on translational research and new required clinical training experience in oncology. We strongly believe that integrating basic science research training in cell biology, developmental biology and genetics with translational and clinical experience allows a better understanding of the multiple lesions in cellular processes that define cancer, which is critical t diagnosing, treating and eventually preventing of this disease.